


Fake Dating is Worth it for the Cake

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fake It Till You Make It, Fake fiancees, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, For free cake, Getting Together, M/M, Pure undadulterated fluff, Stony - Freeform, Superfiancees, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony convinces Steve to pretend to be his fiancee for the wedding cake samples.<br/>Of course it doesn't end the way he thinks it will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Dating is Worth it for the Cake

“Be my fiance.” Tony says as he walking to the room, his eyes on his phone as he enters.

“I… what?” Steve says as he freezes, his coffee cup halfway to his lips.

“Oh, only for like half an hour, an hour tops.” Tony says as taps away at his phone.

“You know its me you’re talking to, right?” Steve says, wondering if Tony had actually gone insane this time.

“Yeah, yeah, listen there’s this amazing baker that’s been written up the New York Times, apparently the cakes are out of this world, the only thing is he only does wedding cakes. So we’re sampling them in like twenty minutes so get your coat.” Tony rambles as he goes back to tapping on his phone.

“Uh….” He just stutters, hoping this will seem less crazy any moment now.

“You like cake right?” Tony asks quickly, his brows furrowed.

“Well yeah, of course, but why are you asking me?” Steve asks, hoping that doesn’t come off as rude as it sounds.

“You’re here. And the only appointment I can get is like right now. So lets go.” Tony says as he slips on his jacket.

“Why don’t you just buy one?” Steve asks as he tries to formulate an excuse out of this, if only to escape the insanity, but his brain is still offline trying to process it all.

“Buy a wedding cake? For myself? What do I look like, a crazy person? Now come on, our cars waiting.” Tony says as he presses the button for the elevator to open.

Steve can’t think of a polite reply so he just shrugs, grabs his jacket, and gets in the elevator with Tony. He can’t help but notice how the color of Tony’s jacket brings out his eyes and how he looks good with the two days worth of scruff he currently has.

“Oh, better slip this on.” Tony says as he hands him a silver ring.

“Seriously Stark? This might be too far, even for you.” He mutters, exasperated with this whole situation, even as he admires the subtle gleam of the ring. 

“Come, just slip it on. it’ll look good on you.” Tony says with an exaggerated wink as he shoves the ring at him.

“You’re insane.” Steve just mutters as he shakes his head and slips the ring on.

“I know, but you love me. Anyway, no one would believe it without a ring. I’m Tony Stark, I don’t do anything halfway.” He says with a smirk.

“Well that’s true to say the least. Won’t they ask why they haven’t heard anything about us being together? Or have you planned on how to keep this out of the press?” He asks, still looking at his pensively. 

“Well obviously they haven’t heard of it because we’ve been keeping it a secret, with our public identities we can’t risk people finding out. Which is also why I’m paying them a hefty fee for a completely private showing and signing confidentiality agreements.” Tony says with an easy smile, obviously proud of his well thought out plan.

“Would have been cheaper to buy the cake.” He says with a smirk of his own. Tony returns the favor as they leave the escalator and head for the car waiting.

The trip over is mostly silent, with Tony sending him the article about the bakery they’re heading to, which even Steve has to admit looks amazing. The cakes are gorgeous and he admires the artistic quality to them.

And in the deepest, darkest corner of his mind, he lets himself thinking about what if this was actually real. What if he and Tony were actually engaged, actually going to pick out a cake, that he actually got to enjoy the feel of the ring he’s wearing.

But he quickly locks those parts back where they belong and tries to focus on enjoying the day with his close friend.

“Okay, looks like we’re here. Let’s go love bug.” Tony says with a smile as he exits the car. They quickly walk into the bakery, where they’re immediately engulfed in the sweet smell of sugar.

“Hello, hello, welcome Mr.Stark! So happy to have you! And of course, Mr.Rogers, it is an honor!” A tall, slim man says as he immediately walks over to both of them and warmly shakes their hand. “I am Mr.Disalvio, the proprietor of sweet love.”

“Of course, so wonderful to meet you. And thank you for fitting us in, we know you’re a busy man!” Tony says as a warm smile immediately appears on his face. Steve loves that smile, the one that makes his eyes all crinklely in the corner and makes his eyes almost shine like honey.

“Well of course, anything for Iron Man and Captain America, I made time immediately! Now come, come.” He says as he gestures them into a small room away from the show floor.

There’s a small table practically covered in slices of cake, a sweet smell in the air and Steve can see rays of light shining in from the stained windows.

“So, there are many different styles as you can see. We have the chocolate eclair delight, the raspberry white dream, the caramel toffee blend, the red velvet luxury, and of course, the classic buttercream vanilla. Please, feel free to taste and try them all, let me know what you think. I’ll be back soon, they just need my assistance back in the bakery.” He rattles off excitedly before running off as quickly as he came.

“…Wow.” He whispers, still taking in the sight of the sweets layed out in front of them.

“I know… Still think my idea’s insane Rogers?” Tony asks.

“Most definitely, but that’s not looking like such a bad thing.” He says with a smile, seeing one appear on Tony’s face as well.

“Well come on then, we don’t have all day.” Tony says with a smirk as he rushes to the table and sits down, immediately grabbing the slice of the white raspberry dream. Before Steve can even sit down, he has a piece in his mouth.

“Mmm oh my gosh, Steve, you need to try this.” Tony says, making noises that are practically sinful. He starts to laugh, but then rushes to sit down when he sees Tony shove another bite into his mouth.

“Hey now, you don’t get to eat the whole thing.” Steve says as he tries to grab the fork from Tony.

“Its not my fault if you’re too slow.” Tony says with cake still stuffed in his mouth.

“As you’re fiancee, I’m pretty sure I can force you to share.” Steve says with a laugh as he leans practically on top of Tony to grab the fork.

“Now you’re abusing your power!” Tony mumbles through the cake.

“Well you shouldn’t have given me so much power, should you have love muffin?” He says as grabs the fork and then shoves a bite of cake into his mouth.

“Hey, your bite was huge! That was way more than both of mine!” Tony says as he tries to lunge for the fork.

“I can’t help it if I have a bigger mouth!” Steve says around a bite of cake.

“Oh, there are so many bad things I could say right now, you’re lucky you’re so cute sweet lips.” Tony says as he reaches for the fork again, too slow against his super solider skills.

“You can do better than that Stark.” He says with a laugh as he quickly scoops up the remaining cake and shoves it in his mouth.

“Now you’re just playing dirty.” Tony says with indignation.

“What’re you going to do about it Tony?” He says with a laugh, with cake still in his mouth.

“Oh, let me show you Rogers.” He says with a devilish smirk in his eyes before he leans forward and quickly plants his lips on his.

Steve is stunned and freezes, enjoying the feel of Tony’s lips on his.

“Gotcha.” Tony says as he grabs the fork from his hand and winks at him. “Delicious by the way.” 

“Really? Maybe you should have another taste then.” Steve says with a laugh, suddenly leaning forward and kissing him again.

And much to his surprise, Tony kisses him back, too soft and sweet for him to think its only a joke. He feels his heart skip a beat as he slowly brings his hands up to Tony’s face and deepens the kiss even more. He feels Tony wrap his arms around him and the taste of cake on his tongue.

“Ahh I am so sorry to interrupt! Such love!” Mr.Disalvio says as he walks into the room, making them both pull apart laughing. “Just wanted to see if you two are doing alright.”

“Yeah, we’re doing great.” Tony says with a smile.

“Really great.” He says, smiling back.

“Fantastic, well let me know if you need anything.” Mr.Disalvio says with a smile.

“Actually, can we order one of the white raspberry cakes? I think we both really, really like this one.” Tony says with a laugh.

“Of course, let me get the forms!” He says as he leaves with a flourish.

“You’re seriously buying a wedding cake?” Steve says with an incredulous laugh.

“I’ve done way dumber things than that. Like convincing the guy I’ve had a crush on to pretend to be my fiancee for an afternoon to get cake.” Tony says with a smirk.

“And that plan turned out surprisingly well.”

“It did. And now we get cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
